Natashka Dobrevich
|powers = |skills = Photography, Archery, Horse Riding, Shopping |weapon = Bow and Arrow |strength = Persuasiveness, being liked and agile (also fast and stealthy). |weakness = Coming off as stuck-up and not being physically strong. |been = 0 |weapon images = |quote2 = "Light blinds the fool, but it enlightens the wise, who knows how to take advantage of it." |file2 = NatashkaD2.jpg |file size2 = 200px |bedroom = All her room is white and lilac with some purple polka dots in it. Most of her decorations are pastel and soft. |pet = None |possessions = Her Nikon camera, and several bows and hair accessories. |likes = Photography, Gossiping, Makeup and Doing her hair. |dislikes = Math, Broken hearts, Loose clothing |colour = Lilac |music = Pop |food = French |animal = Swan |book = Rumors |quote3 = "Sometimes the light can only be distinguished after going through real darkness, or else, it is just a dim reflection of a spark, and not hope." |drink = Raspberry Smoothie |song = Dear John |movie = Clueless |sport = Badmington |model = Dianna Agron |gender = Female |eye = Hazel |hair = Golden Blond |height = 5'5 |weight = 111 Ibs |ethnicity = Caucasian |hand = Right |shoe = 7 |voice = Soprano |body = Slender |mental = Stable |disorders = None |medical = None |more images = NatashkaD4.jpg Y2SRiML.jpg NatashkaD6.jpg |mother = Natalya Kerénski |father = Pietro Dobrevich |siblings = Irina Dobrevich (older sister) |other relatives = Several cousins and aunts/uncles. |home = St. Petersburg |earliest = Her second Christmas. |best = Going hunting with Pietro |kiss = Nikolai Fyodorov |love = Nikolai Fyodorov |family album = |nicknames = Nat |native = Russian |flaw = Would do the impossible to be tuned with all the gossip. |fears = Seen as a phony or as someone who does things to be popular. |hobbies = Taking pictures, talking, gossiping and writing about her life. |motto = "If you don't share your knowledge, then who will bring the light upon the matter?" |won't = Miss a good talk |admires = Pietro Dobrevich |influenced = Pietro Dobrevich |crisis = Surprisedly |problems = Nervously |change = Talking about it to others |alignment = Chaotic Good |file3 = NatashkaD3.jpg |file size3 = 200px |quote4 = "The light is something to be created and to be brought upon. Not something to be copied or imitated." |bad = Clicking her finger against anything. |sleep = None |attitude = Delicate, Soft, Joyful |talents = Taking pictures, coming up with comebacks and telling people what they want to hear. |social = Moderate |cheated = No |strangers = Prissy |lover = Beautiful, Soft, Sweet |friends = Altruistic, Nice, Witty, Cunning. |familyp = Kind, Smart, and empathic towards people. |first impression = Amateur, Nice to talk to |like most = Her joyful attitude and her passion for the family. |like least = Her sick need to spread personal information about other people. |relationships = Mother: Natasha is grateful towards her mother for everything but feels like she could have been there for her more when she was younger. Father: She loves her father as much as she loves her camera (which he gifted her) and that's a lot. She misses him the most since she's been in the academy. Nikolai (ex-boyfriend): She holds strong feelings for him still, and is glad that he turned out to be an elemental just like she is. When he "disappeared" she thought she wouldn't be able to see him again. She's seen him around the academy, but when she passes by him, it seems as if he doesn't recognize her anymore. }} Category:Female Category:DrXax's Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Used Model Category:16 Year Olds Category:Dorm 3 Category:Blonde